The Good Doctor
by Marissa Martin
Summary: This is my first Fanfic so be honest please! Brennan wasn't at work today and booth is freaking out. what will he find when he opens the door.
1. Chapter 1

Being the friend that she was Ange was worried when Bones didn't come into work that day. When talking to Hodgins and Zack about this they reminded her about the last time she wasn't her usual workaholic-self and she calmed down a bit.

Booth had just gotten his assignment from Cullen and he knew that Bones wouldn't be able to resist it. The remains were found near an old castle in Kentucky who looked to be a soldier long past. He called her house phone and left her a message and then called her cell still no answer. By this time Booth was panicking. He ran as fast as he could to his FBI standard issue car, jumped in and sped off.

When Booth walked onto the platform he saw _The Squint Squad_ squinting at what looked to be a make-shift rat maze.

"Well it's nice to see our tax dollars hard at work." Booth said as he crossed the platform looking for any sign of Bones.

"The tax dollars don't go to solving murders on the streets. It goes to building spaceships and robots to bring the Earth its eminent doom." Hodgins stated.

Zack was about to argue what would have been a really compelling speech but Booth kindly interrupted.

"Has anyone seen Bones?" Ange climbed up to the platform with a file in her hand.

"No we figured she must have had company last night."

"Bones and I had dinner last night. It was around ten when we left. I really doubt anyone went over to her house last night."

"Well maybe Dr. Bennan wasn't feeling well." Zack proposed as if they were solving a murder case.

"I'm going to check on her. Angela do you have an extra set of key to her apartment. In case something is wrong. I don't think she'll appreciate me breaking down the door."

Angela handed over the keys and Booth left without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth knocked on the door a couple of times and waited for a reply

Booth knocked on the door a couple of times and waited for a reply. After a few minutes Booth banged on the door again even louder this time.

"Bones! You in there? Bones! It's Booth let me in."

He waited a minute then using his key opened the door cautiously and withdrew his weapon. He called for her again but still nothing. He checked the living room/kitchen no sign of her. He slowly made his way to her bedroom door and put his ear to the wood. He heard a faint whimper from inside. He opened the door and had his gun at the ready. He didn't see anything except a bundle of blankets on the bed. As he drew nearer the bundle moved slightly.

"Bones? Is that you?" Bones revealed herself from under the covers. Booth sighed in relief and put away his gun.

"Booth? What… what are you doing… how did you get in my house?" Brennan said groggily.

"We were all worried about you so Angela let me borrow her spare." Booth sat on the edge of her bed.

"Worried? About what?" She stared at him confused.

"Did something happen?"

With a concerned look on his face Booth answered "No. It's just that you didn't show up to work today and that's not like you."

"Booth I only just got home an hour ago. I mean I know I work a lot but do guys really expect be to be there 24/7."

"Bones I dropped you off at 10:30. And it's almost noon now." Booth was frightened by the fact that Bones didn't even know what time it was.

"What that can't be right." Bones turned over on her side and snatched up her alarm clock. The clock read _**11:55 am**__._

Bones through off the covers pushing Booth off with them. She got up and headed for the bathroom mumbling something under her breath. She started breathing heavily and leaned against the door frame.

"Bones are you alright?"

"Yah just a little dizzy."

"We should get you to a hospital you look like you could fall over." Booth said as he grabbed he shoulders to steady her.

"Booth I'm fine. Besides I'm already late for work and there are a million things I have to get done today." She shrug's him off and goes to get ready again. She makes it inside of the bathroom and leans against the counter, still breathing heavily.

"No way. Bones you are not going anywhere today." He puts his hands on her shoulders and guides her out of the bathroom. "You are going to lie down on the bed and stay there."

"Booth I'm not a child. I know my limitations." Just after she said those words she fell to the ground. Booth didn't expect this and was too late to catch her.

She wasn't unconscious but she couldn't make eye contact. Booth forced her eyes to look at him. "Bones are you alright?"

Eyes now focused "How many times must you ask me that?" Booth slowly helped her to her feet and lifted her into his arms. Bones tried to fight but was to weak. He lowered her into her bed and covered her up.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth left the room when he knew she was asleep

Booth left the room when he knew she was asleep. He pulled his cell phone out of his coat pocket and call Ange to tell her that Brennan was ok.

"Ok. Well tell her I'm coming over tomorrow after work to check on her. And tell her I love her."

"Will do Ange…bye." Booth put away his phone and wandered into to the bedroom to check on Brennan. She was still sound asleep. He decided to watch a little T.V. and ended up taking a little nap.

When he woke up he looked at his watch sleepily. It read _**2:56 pm**_. He pulled himself off the couch and walked into the bedroom to check on Brennan. He found her in the same position as when he left. _Man. That girl can sleep forever._ Booth thought as he closed the door and entered the kitchen.

Booth figured he'd make himself a sandwich and then bring Bones some soup. After he ate his food he put the soup along with some orange juice on a tray and brought it into her room. He placed the tray on he night stand and gently shook her wake.

"Bones. Hey I brought you some soup."

"What… Booth I'm not hungry right now. I just want to sleep." She turned from him and covered up her head like children do when there mad at there parents.

Booth pulled the covers off her head. "Come on Bones. Either you eat what's here or I can take you to the hospital and you can have there food while the nurses shove it down your throat."

"Fine I'll eat. Just stop patronizing me." She sat up and pulled the covers up a little. Booth placed the tray on her lap.

When she finished her soup Booth took the tray into the kitchen and came back into the bedroom. The covers were thrown from the bed and it was empty. Booth could hear her from the bathroom and opened the door.

Bones was on the floor by the toilet spilling her guts. He knelt beside her and pulled back her hair while rubbing small circles on her back to try and calm her. When she was done she sat back against the wall as Booth flushed the toilet.

"Feel better?"

"Loads." She was paler than normal and she had broken out in a cold sweat.

"Let's get you back into bed."

"I don't have to eat anymore soup do I?"

"No. You just rest for now."

"Good because that tasted awful."

Booth, ignoring her comment helped her up and guided her to the bed.

"Ange is coming over tomorrow. Should I cancel?"

"No, it'll be nice to see a new face."

"Tired of me already?"

Brennan didn't hear his question for she had fallen into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came all too quickly for Booth

_Sorry for the delay. Testing and homework is starting to pile up._

_To my faithful readers thank you for being so patient and not giving me a hard time about it._

The morning came all too quickly for Booth. He couldn't sleep. He was too worried about Bones. He got out of bed and went to fix himself a well needed cup of coffee and to read the paper. After reading about the crime rates skyrocketing out of the roof he found his phone and called Cullen.

"Yes, Sir I understand the crime rate is high…"

"This is about that squint of yours isn't it." His frustration and anger could be heard over the phone.

"Yes she's not well enough to take care of herself yet, Sir."

"What did she try to shoot someone and ended up shooting herself in the process?"

"Hey Bones is extremely good at her job. Though I agree she should not be permitted to handle a weapon…"

"…of any kind." Cullen interrupted.

"…she still deserves a certain amount of respect. I'm NOT coming in today." Booth hung up the phone knowing the consequences would be more sever if he would have kept talking.

Booth went into the bedroom to find that Bones waking up. He went and sat down on the side of her bed and gently brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Hey Bones how are you feeling?"

"Like I have a bus on top of me. What was with all that yelling?"

"Oh, just Cullen. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Only a little. Did you turn on the air conditioning it's freezing."

Before Booth could answer the door bell rang.

"That must be Ange."

Booth answered the door and led Angela to the bedroom.

"Hey, Sweetie. How are feeling?" Ange went over and sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her best friend.

To answer the question. Brennan went pale in the face and shot up to the bathroom. Ange followed with a nervous and worried look on her face.

Her best friend held her hair back as she once again spilled her guts. When she was finished Ange led Brennan back to bed and covered her up.

Brennan had three quilts, a comforter and a sheet wrapped around her but her body was shaking as if she were naked in the snow.

"Sweetie what's wrong? You're shaking like crazy."

"I…I'm…fr…eezing." Brennan said as her teeth chattered.

Looking over at Booth for answers. Booth hadn't a clue so he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll go turn on the heater." Booth left the room.

Reaching up to check her body temperature, Brennan pulled away reluctantly.

"I'm fine Ange. I just need to rest." She rolled over facing away from Angela.

Knowing how stubborn she could be Angela forced her friend to look at her and put the back of her hand to Brennan's forehead.

"Gosh…sweetie you're burning up."

"No I'm not. It's just hot in here."

"That must be why you're shaking under that mountain of blankets."

Booth walked into the room and stared at Bones still extremely worried about her.

"How is she?" Crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"She's …"

"…fine." Bones interjected.

"No your not." Turning to Booth. "She's burning up."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Bones do have a thermometer in her somewhere, because I do NOT get your labeling system

"Hey, Bones do have a thermometer in her somewhere, because I do NOT get your labeling system." Not that there was much of a system now that Booth had pretty much destroyed the once spotless bathroom.

"Top drawer on the left." Brennan said annoyed at Booth's inability to see what's right in front of him.

Angela was sitting at the edge of the bed looking at her best friend with fear in her eyes. She would bring her hand up to Brennan's face to tuck her hair behind her ear and then gently check her temperature to make sure it didn't spike up.

After about the third time Ange repeated this motion, Brennan turned her head from her friends' hand.

"Sorry Sweetie I'm just worried about you."

"We both are." Booth came in with the thermometer in his hand. He sat down in the chair that was placed by her bedside.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

"No Ange. I'm fine really it's just hot in here." Brennan tried to turn away from them when Booth caught her arm and turned her back.

"Oh no you don't, your not getting out of it that easily."

Seeing as this was a private moment Angela mumbled something about calling a doctor for advice and left the room.

Booth took Angela's seat while Brennan was looking at something outside her window.

"Bones. Brennan. Temperance!" He forced her head to look at him but her eyes were now focused on her hands.

"Look at me." She looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes. "Hey what's the matter?" She finally broke loose and started to sob on his strong FBI shoulder. Booth held her close, gently rocking her back in forth.

Pushing her away to look her in the eyes. "Temperance, what's going on?"

"When I was about eleven years old, Russ went on fishing trip with his friends. When they got there the lake looked like it was frozen over. So they rented skates and Russ was the first one out. He got about three feet onto the ice when it collapsed. When the rescue team finally got him out he was unconscious. He was in the hospital for a month. I was so scared. My parents wouldn't let me see him because they thought it would traumatize me. I was so alone."

She started to cry again and Booth held her for a few more minutes.

"Tempe I won't let anything bad happen to you. You're my partner."

Booth tucked her hair behind her ears and dried her tears with his thumb. Brennan shivered as a chill went up her spine.

"Are you sure you turned up the heat?"

"Yes and speaking of temperature. We should probably check yours."

Brennan lay back down and pulled the covers up and Booth put the Thermometer in her mouth and pushed her hair out of her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what's the verdict

"So what's the verdict? Doc says that if she has a temperature of 105 or can't keep anything down to bring her in. Otherwise she's going to be fine." Angela said as she walked into the room and saw Booth take the thermometer out of Brennan's mouth.

"103. Not exactly what we're looking for but at least you don't have to go to the hospital." Brennan breathed a sigh of relieve and started to get out of bed.

"Whoa, where do you think your going? Just because you don't have to go to the hospital doesn't mean you can get out of this bed."

"But the doctor said…"

"I know what the doctor said. You're still sick."

"Booth's right so what will it be lobster or escargot?" Angela smiled jokingly. She left the room to make everyone some soup.

"Booth please I've been stuck in this bed all day. If I lie down on the couch can't I eat my soup in the living room? Pleeeeeeeeease."

"Fine but on one condition. You promise to stay on that couch until you finish your soup then you get right back in this bed. Promise."

"Promise."

"Come on then let's get you up." He pulled back the sheets and had her swing her legs around. When Brennan got up her knees buckled under her but this time Booth was prepared and caught her before she hit the ground. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the couch and brought her a blanket from the closet.

"Here you go nice hot soup?" Ange brought Brennan's soup over first on a TV tray then brought hers and Booth's. Brennan finished her soup in record time.

"Whoa, slow down there Bones. You're going to make yourself sick."

"Can I please have some more?" Booth looked over at Angela worriedly but gave into her anyways.

Just as Booth entered the kitchen Brennan felt he stomach start to turn. She through off the blanket and rushed to the bathroom. Thankful that her legs had decided to start working.

"Sweetie?" Angela followed Brennan into the bathroom and held back her hair. Booth heard Angela call after Bones and waited outside the bathroom. He could hear Bones getting sick and crying then he heard Angela trying her best to comfort her. When he heard the toilet flush he knocked on the door and entered.

Brennan was leaning against the bathtub pale and sweating. Angela was wetting a cloth and went to wipe her friend's mouth and face.

"Feeling any better Bones?"

"No…" her voice was so weak he could hardly make out what she was saying.

"…well since your not feeling any better we're going to take you to the hospital. OK?"

"Uh…no…doctors…"

"I'm going to get her. Can you go get the car ready?"

"Yah. You know when she finds out she is going to kill you."

"Well at least she'll be alright."

Booth handed Angela the keys to the car and lifted Brennan into his arms. Before he left he placed her on the bed and put a sweatshirt on her so she wouldn't freeze to death. On the way to the hospital the car was silent except for the occasional light snoring from Brennan.


	7. Chapter 7

Booth and Ange got out of the car and went to help the sleeping Brennan out of the car

Booth and Ange got out of the car and went to help the sleeping Brennan out of the car. Although Booth didn't want to wake her he didn't want to embarrass her anymore than her already had.

He shook her shoulder softly. "Bones come on it's time to wake up. Bones." When she didn't wake up his voice became louder and the worry in it was now apparent. He placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"Ok she's burning up we need to get her inside now!"

Booth lifted Brennan into his arms and rushed her inside the hospital. "I need a doctor now!"

The closest doctor and a couple of nurses came to Booth's side.

"What seems to be the problem sir?"

"It's my partner she has a high fever and she won't wake up."

The doctor had Booth place Brennan on a gurney and asked a bunch of meaningless questions. By the time Angela got inside Brennan was being treated and Booth was sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands.

"Hey, any word yet on Brennan?"

"No. They took her a couple of minutes ago and haven't said anything to me."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. It's just….. I should have taken her to the hospital when she didn't stop throwing up. I should have listened to me gut. If I had then she wouldn't be in this mess."

"Hey this is not your fault. It's no one fault…stuff happens but it's what you do afterwards that really counts."

Booth sat there thinking about what Angela had said.

"Should we call the others?" Angela said now changing the subject.

"We shouldn't worry them until we know the whole story."

After about an hour (what seemed like three lifetimes for Angela and Booth) a doctor came out to talk to them.

"We were able to bring her fever down and stabilize her. We dehydrated her but the fever was causing her to become violent so we had to sedate her."

"We'll she be okay?" Booth and Angela asked at the same time.

"She'll be fine after plenty of rest. Want to keep her overnight for observation."

"Can we see her?" Booth asked

"Fine but only one of you." The doctor left without another word.

"Booth go and tell her I'll be buying in the morning with breakfast."

When Booth entered the room Bones was still asleep. She was hooked up to countless wires and beeping machines.

He took the uncomfortable seat and sat it next to her bed. He brushed back her hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"…_it's what you do afterwards that really counts." _Angela's words kept rolling inside of his head.

He leaned over and gave Bones a kiss on the cheek and whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Bones."


End file.
